Forosian Security Services (FSS)
"An armed vessel is useful in peace and war. An unarmed one is only useful half of the time." ~ Unknown FSS Commander The Forosian Security Services, commonly referred to by the acronym FSS, is an organization established by Makuta Kolokvar for the purpose of consolidating his control over Foros, and acting as a military for expansion and defense. They owe allegiance to the Empire of the Forosian Confederacy. Overview The FSS consists of several branches which are in charge of different aspects. * Defense Force (FDF) * Expeditionary Force (FEF) * Naval Forces (FNF) * Science, Engineering and Production (SEP) * Elite Combat Unit (ECU "Bogobar") The FSS has established many bases across Spherus Magna. * Alpha Command Compound - Foros * Alga Prime - Undersea base * Kolovia Compound * Skyweed Compound * Silva Magna Compound * Coastal Compound and Harbour * Roxtus Compound * Feuer Compound * The Frozen Palace Members * Kolokvar: Grand Marshal * Ravius: Marshal * Thalus: Commissiar of SEP * Morsus: Admiral of FNF * Amarea: General * Turin: General * Rostov: General * Tharell: Vice Admiral * Urmia: Lieutenant General * Kyzyl: Brigadier * Ebenym: Brigadier * Mantua: Brigadier * Penza: Colonel * Sari: Colonel * An unnamed Jungle Lord: ECU commander Ranks Army Units and Sizes Units The Forosian Security Services is broken down into several different Units or Corps which wear different weapons and armour to carry out specific tasks. These are used primarily in the FSS-DF and FSS-EF. Agent The Agent makes up the vast majority of FSS soldiers. They are the most versatile, and adaptive. They wear flexible armour that protects them without restricting their movements. They also wear helmets which give them a wider field of vision. They carry the standard FSS Raildak, and a short energy sidearm for melee combat. Operator The Operators are trained as pilots, gunners and communications specialists. They are given priority within the FSS Pathweb, meaning they can communicate with the troops efficiently, and directly receive orders from their commander. They wear helmets with Elda, and Akaku kanoka to allow greater efficiency in a pilot role. They wear weaker armour than most other units, though their armour is made specifically to be sturdy, and to allow the greatest control over steering systems. Guard The Guard is the melee oriented unit of the FSS. It wears tough armour, but does not restrict movement. They wear helmets with a variety of kanoka in order to enhance their performance. They wield twin extendable blades on their forearms in addition to sidearms, and a back mounted straight-bladed cleaver with a hook on one side. They also use a large forearm mounted shield. Sniper The Sniper is trained to use long ranged weapons for the field of battle. Their primary weapon is a Raildak blaster in ranged configuration. They also have secondary sidearm pistols. Their armour is ideal for high movement, and camouflage, as it is embedded with Huna kanoka. Their helmets feature eye slits which are linked with their Raildak's scope, so they can fire without even looking in the direction of the gun. Berserker The Berserker is a hardened, trained killing machine. Most who enter this Unit can not complete physical aptitude and mental tests. The Berserker completely loses himself in combat, and fights purely in an animalistic rage and bloodlust. The FSS trains very few of these beasts, and has never yet deployed any number into active combat. The Berserker wears a thin layer of chain-linked armour which only functions to retain their elemental mass in a form. They wield a pair of enormous bladed weapons which are powered by a pair of Kraata strapped into the armour on it's shoulders. Their helmets have no eye holes except for two small openings that have shields on either side to prevent a lapse in focus. War Machines The FSS uses a wide variety of war machines. * Kopen Gunships * Muaka Tanks * Landcrusher Tanks * Sandstorm interceptors * Protoships * Kardas Airships * Takea Airships Category:CC's RPCs Category:Armies Category:Foros Category:FSS Technology